


Wings

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco achieves his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

"I give you the Montrose Magpies, MURDOCH, GREENGRASS, ANDREWS, LABELLE, JAMESON, CRANDELL, and MALFOY!"

Draco shot into the stadium, eager to play. If they won this game, the league title would be theirs for the fourth consecutive year.

Draco flew his best game in months, almost catching the snitch twice before it disappeared again.

It appeared again, just above the center goalpost. Draco dove, barely seeing the other seeker mimic his action. They were drawing together, almost there, when the snitch streaked sideways.

Draco banked sharply, almost swinging off his broom, and reached for the snitch.

Wings brushed his palm.


End file.
